A Year
by broncomap
Summary: An idea of where Kitty was during season 20 and just after, done in 5 sketches.
1. Chapter 1

Matt took the steps two at a time and burst into her room. Kitty jumped to her feet in surprise but as soon as she saw who it was a huge smile lit her face. "Welcome back Cowboy. I've been missing you." She wrapped her arms around him for a hug but felt him stiffen. "Kitty what's going on? Who is that Hannah person downstairs in the Long Branch? She introduced herself as the new owner."

Kitty sighed. If she'd known he was getting back tonight she would have waited outside and taken him somewhere to explain before he found out for himself.

"Sit down Matt."

For a second she was thought he was going to refuse, but after a brief hesitation he sat tensly in the big armchair. She sat across from him. "Matt you've been gone more than two weeks and a lot has happened very quickly."

"Obviously."

"Please just listen. Just hours after you left, I received a letter and a packet of documents. The letter informed me that I had an inheritance. It took me totally by surprise. It seems the last remaining Russell of New Orleans passed away. An uncle I knew I had but never met named Warren Russell. He and my father never got along and hadn't spoken since they were teenagers. Warren didn't even attend my father's funeral. Anyway, he never married and had no children so he left everything he had to me. He wrote in his will that I was his only blood relative and the fact that I had a fool for a father shouldn't be held against me."

Matt smiled at that last part and relaxed a bit, "Kitty what exactly did he leave you and what does it have to do with that Hannah person introducing herself as the new owner of the Long Branch?"

Kitty gave him a crooked smile. "It's hard to say exactly what he left me. He had his fingers in a lot of pies. He owned properties, a house, stocks, bonds, jewelry and held partnerships in a number of businesses. On the other hand he had heavy debts, some of his businesses are going bankrupt and at least one of his properties is on swamp land. What I'm trying to say is there's a lot to sort out and it's best if I do it in person. The executor of my uncle's will, Peter Clark, assured me that if I make good decisions and invest wisely, I'm sure to end up with at least a modest income. So Matt, I'm going to New Orleans."

He ran his fingers through his hair trying to digest when he'd just heard. His voice was hoarse with emotion and shock, "You sold the Long Branch and you're moving to New Orleans."

Before she could respond he leaned forward and looked intently into her eyes. "Kitty, I know we've been through things this past year that challenged our relationship mightily, but I thought – I thought we were...…"

"You thought right." She reached over and took his hand. "Matt, I am going to New Orleans to straighten out a very complicated estate. According to Mr. Clark it could take me 9 or 10 months, but I am coming back. Coming back to you. Selling the Long Branch is another matter. One I hope I can make you understand.

Relief washed over him and he pulled her onto his lap. He needed to hold her close. "I'm listening."

She nestled into his chest, she needed the closeness too. After a minute she looked up into his eyes. He was waiting patiently for her explanation. It was time to plunge in. "Matt I was trying to figure out how to set things up at the Long Branch for the months I'd be in New Orleans. At one point I found myself wishing I could just sell the place. As soon as I had that thought, it felt right. I knew it was what I wanted to do. Getting an inheritance that would be a source of income gave me the confidence to do it. Matt, I suddenly realized that selling the Long Branch was an idea that's been in the back of my mind for a while now."

"Kitty I don't understand. I thought you loved the Long Branch, you built it up from practically nothing."

"Oh Matt, it's not that I've been unhappy. It's not that I'm not proud. It's just - Matt, I've been running a saloon for a long time and working in one since I was a kid. I'm tired of being pawed by drunken cowboys, replacing shot up furniture, bargaining with whiskey drummers, trying to balance the books in a bad month. I want to be doing other things."

"What things?"

"I don't know Matt long walks, picnics, fishing, gardening, reading poetry. I'm not sure but I know I want a change."

Matt stroked her cheek. He tried not to show how shaken he was by her decision. After months in a place like New Orleans would Kitty find long walks and fishing in Dodge enough to occupy her time? Especially since more often than not he wouldn't able to join her for those things.

She noted his silence and knew he needed time to take it all in. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked into her eyes and whispered. "9 months is a long time, and it could even be longer."

"Well, I'm hoping a certain busy lawman will find time to come and visit." She kissed neck and nibbled on his ear. "Now how about thinking about right now. We're here, just the two of us and I was wondering if that busy lawman, you know the one who just got back to town, could have Newly and Festus do rounds for one more night. You see I'm not working at the Long Branch and have the whole night free."

He smiled. "That lawman would be happy to oblige."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Matt got back to Dodge after 3 days on the trail and rode directly to the post office. Kitty had been away for 5 months and he'd concluded that the US Postal Service was slower than molasses and less reliable than a drunken jackrabbit. Weeks went by without a letter from Kitty then three would come in one day.

He dismounted a bit slower than usual. Camping out and many hours in the saddle had left him with a throbbing back. Holding himself stiffly he went into the post office hoping it would be a three-letter day. Minutes later walked out empty handed and disappointed.

"Marshal, marshal."

Matt turned and saw the clerk from the telegraph office running toward him, "Marshal this just came for you."

 _Jake Jones escapee from Louisiana State Prison held in Hays. Pick up and return_

Matt smiled as he folded the telegram and put it in his pocket. He was rarely sent out of his jurisdiction and usually didn't like to be, but Louisiana suited him fine. A side trip to visit Kitty would be in order.

"Marshal, do you want me to send a response?"

"No, but I'd like you to do something else. Send a wire in my name to War Department requesting a copy of the US Marshal's manual"

The clerk laughed thinking it was a joke; "You don't need a manual after all these years."

A look from Matt ended the clerk's laughter. "I can't find the one I had and I'd like a replacement."

 **Louisiana**

After delivering the prisoner to the State Penitentiary, Matt took a stage to New Orleans and a hansom cab to the address he'd been sending letters to. He was surprised by the size and beauty of he house and checked the address to make sure it was correct. It seemed it was. He rang the doorbell and impatiently rang again twice. The door swung open. There she stood looking beautiful in an ivory blouse and blue skirt. Her eyes widened when she saw him and a smile took over her face. "Matt." She flung her arms around him. He held her close and kissed her hard and deep. Her knees felt weak. All concerns about changed feelings disappeared. She smiled and took his hand, "Come in." He followed her through a long foyer into a sitting room. Three people were inside. He was surprised. Whenever he pictured Kitty in New Orleans, he pictured her alone. He realized that was silly. People were drawn to her like moths to flame.'

Two men were standing and a woman was seated on a divan. Kitty smiled happily, "Everyone, this is Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Matt this is Peter Clark, the executor of my uncle's will." Matt extended his hand towards the distinguished looking gray-haired gentleman, "Mr. Clark." Clark shook the offered hand firmly, "Please call me Peter."

Kitty pointed towards the woman, "This is Peter's wife, Misty Clark."

Matt nodded, "Ma'am."

Misty smiled, "It's my pleasure." She looked Matt up and down. Known for her beauty even at 47, she was a woman who appreciated a manly man.

A portly, nattily dressed man of about 40 stepped forward, "I'm Misty's brother Samuel please call me Sam."

The men shook hands. Sam's eyes drifted over to Kitty. Matt couldn't help but note the admiration on the man's face as he spoke. "I'm visiting my sister and brother-in-law, and Kitty was about to join us for a carriage ride to show me the sights." Sam reluctantly tore his eyes from Kitty and looked at Matt. "Perhaps you'd like to join us." The politeness of his words did not mask his insincerity.

Misty had been watching carefully and saw that Kitty couldn't keep her eyes off of Matt Dillon. In fact it seemed that decorum was the only thing preventing Kitty from jumping into the marshal's arms. It was time for an act of sisterhood. Misty put her hand on her forehead, "Peter, Sam I just got a terrible headache, unbelievably terrible. Please take me home. We'll have to have our carriage ride with Kitty tomorrow." She quickly winked at Kitty, "Or perhaps the next day, it depends." Misty walked out of the room with two puzzled men following behind.

Matt laughed, "Kitty, you've taught me a thing or two about women over the years and it seems to me we owe a Mrs. Clark a thank you."

Kitty smiled, "We sure do. Cowboy, let's go upstairs. We have a lot of catching up to do."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty had been gone for 7 months when Matt finally got his US Marshal's manual. He sat at his desk and opened it to the last few pages. As he read his hand moved unconsciously to the star on his chest and he traced the edges with one finger.

He thought about his boyhood. Growing up he'd seen evil men impose their will on too many people. He'd watched suffering and hopelessness take hold of lives when no one stood up to the spoilers. Early on he understood his calling and his duty. He lied about his age to get his first job as a deputy. He was still a young marshall when he came to understand that most men couldn't take on the worst of the worst. He could and so he had no choice. It was what he had to do.

He closed the manual. Doing his duty had exacted a price. The pain in his back was constant and long hours on horseback made it worse. Each day it took him longer than the last to get out of bed. One leg was so shot up he had a limp. He tried to hide it but there were days he couldn't. Then there were the nightmares with the parade of men he'd killed and the memories of the ugliness he'd witnessed. He forced those thoughts from his mind and pictured the person who'd kept him whole. Kitty, she had given up so much for him and put so much on hold. She said it was her choice, and it was but he hadn't made her choices simple.

He thought back 5 years. He'd been shot in the chest but more painful than that, Kitty almost left him for good. Doc said he could take the badge off, walk away from the whole thing and no one would think less of him for it. What Doc didn't realize was that he would have thought less of himself. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself much less be a fit partner for Kitty. That was 5 years ago. What about now? Recently he'd been losing the certainty that wearing the badge was fulfilling his duty.

Matt stood, it was time for a conversation with a wise old friend.

Doc's Office

Matt sat across from Doc and laid out everything that had been whirling inside him.

Doc took it all in and thought hard before speaking. "Matt tell me something. What happens if your leg gives out when you have to move fast or your back spasms in the middle of a fight? From what you're saying you're at the point of knowing your body can betray you. And what about a lapse in concentration when memories intrude or nightmares rob you of too much sleep? When these things happen, and they will, the people you want to protect will be put in the position of not only trying to protect themselves, but of protecting you."

Doc saw the dismay on Matt's face and his voice grew gentle. "Matt, listen to me. I've never met a better man than you and know I never will. It is my honor to be your friend. Here's something for you to ponder. You never thought you'd live long enough to have to rethink how best to do your duty. Well you've lived that long and you have to decide if your honor and duty remain in wearing that badge or taking it off. If the honest answer is taking it off, you have to give yourself permission to do that."

Matt stood, "Thank you Doc."

New Orleans

Claire and Kitty sat in Kitty's parlor discussing an upcoming social event. "Kitty, my brother Sam offered to visit just to escort you. I told him it wasn't necessary. I didn't want him to get ideas."

"Thank you Claire. Your brother's nice but….

"You're in love that big hunk." Claire spoke with a smile but became serious. "Kitty, this will be your last big party here. That is if you still plan on returning to Dodge."

"You know I do."

Claire nodded, "It's that big hunk and I don't blame you, but are you sure Kitty? You've been so busy here with business meetings, organizing sales, visiting properties not to mention parties and events, are you sure you can be happy in Dodge? Especially when you don't have a business to occupy your time."

"Claire, I've tried to live without that big hunk and I know for sure he's the only thing I can't do without."

Claire felt a tiny stab of jealousy. She'd never loved that way. She kissed Kitty's cheek, "I should be going, I'll let myself out."

Claire opened the front door and was astonished to find Matt there about to ring the doorbell. "Hello, it's the…." She stopped before saying big hunk, "It's the marshal. Kitty's in the sitting room. She's alone"

Matt hurried in. When Kitty saw him she ran into his arms. Before she had a chance to speak he took by her shoulders, "Kitty, will you marry me?"

She was struck speechless.

"Well, not now but on September 14."

She found her voice but barely and repeated. 'September 14.'

He nodded happily. "As of September 13, I'll have been a US Marshal for 20 years and 1day and am entitled to a pension. I checked it in the manual. I sent a telegram asking the war department to accept my resignation as of that day and they agreed."

Kitty was beyond puzzled. "What are you talking about? I can't believe you decided to resign because of some pension."

"No Kitty, the pension just helped me decide what day. I've been thinking about retiring since you left. I had a talk with Doc that made me understand it was all right for me to do it."

Kitty was so stunned and confused she blurted out, "Well, well, well who will be marshal?"

"Jerry Mason, great guy. I've worked with him a few times. He requested that I stay around Dodge for a few weeks after he arrives so he can ask questions. After that we can mover wherever we ..…"

Matt stopped cold. "Kitty you haven't given me an answer."

"An answer to what?"

"Will you marry me?"

She grinned, "Yes, on September 14"

He lifted her in the air and spun her around.

"Matt, your back, your leg"

"Never better."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Last Stop – Dodge City"

Grateful to finally hear the conductor call her destination, Kitty rose from her seat and moved towards the exit. Her time in New Orleans had been well spent. After the debts were settled and assets sold she'd invested in some very safe stocks and was assured of a modest but steady income. It would be a nice addition to the pension Matt would start receiving when he retired in two weeks. They'd use the money from the sale of the Long Branch to buy land and get them started.

As she followed the line of departing passengers to the exit she started thinking about the wedding preparations she'd have to cram into the next two weeks. It would be a crazy but fun time. She stepped into Dodge for the first time in almost a year and looked around for the tallest man in town. He was nowhere to be seen, but Festus and Newly were hurrying towards her. Their faces were grim. She looked around again and realized that Doc was not there to greet her. That could only mean one thing.

She looked at Festus, "Matt's hurt. Is it bad?"

He nodded, "I'll take ya ta him. Newly will git ya belongings."

She raced ahead of Festus and when she got to Doc's she saw how bad it was. The life force that she knew so well was all but gone. His skin was ghostly pale and he was barely breathing.

She took a seat beside the bed. Doc put a hand on her shoulder. "Two bullets to the chest." She didn't look at Doc, unable to face the hopelessness she knew was in his eyes.

She took Matt's hand and whispered, "Not now Cowboy. Please, we are so close to a new life." There was no response. He didn't blink or move. She didn't know if he could hear but kept talking softly, lovingly pleading him to live. Hours passed, day turned into dusk. His eyes opened a tiny bit. He whispered, "Kitty."

The effort that it took for him to say her name squeezed her heart but she forced a smile.

He gathered all his strength and whispered two more words. "Judge Brooker."

She understood immediately and looked at Doc, "Please get Judge Brooker and tell him he's needed for a marriage ceremony."

Minutes later Doc, Festus and Newly gathered around Matt's bed. Judge Caleb Brooker stood ready to perform the wedding. When he saw the condition Matt was in, he knew the man had very little time left. The ceremony had to be brief.

With a lump in his throat he looked at Kitty. She nodded. "I'm ready."

"Please repeat - I Kathleen Russell take thee Mathew Dillon to be my lawfully wedded husband."

 _I Kathleen Russell take thee Mathew Dillon to be my lawfully wedded husband._

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health."

 _For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health_

"From this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

 _From this day forward._

All eyes were on Kitty and it slowly dawned on everyone that she wasn't going to say the last 7 words. Her vow was complete. She would be Matt Dillon's wife from this day forward no matter what.

With tears in his eyes Judge Brooker looked at Matt. The plea in the marshal's eyes tore at the judge's heart. It was clear Matt didn't have the strength to speak.

Fighting to control his emotions the judge shaped Matt's vows into one question.

"Do you Mathew Dillon take Kathleen Russell to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, from this day forward?"

Matt's quiet whisper filled the room, "I do."

Without looking up the judge spoke quickly. "If anyone knows reasons why this man and this woman should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

That formality out of the way, Caleb Brooker gently set Kitty's hand on Matt's. "By the authority vested in me by the State of Kansas, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Kitty brushed her lips against Matt's. His eyes closed with exhaustion and pain.

"Gentleman, please leave me alone with my husband."

The men quickly filed out. Kitty lightly rested head on Matt's chest. His breathing was so shallow she could barely feel the movement. She didn't cry. She didn't want to risk Matt feeling the wetness of her tears.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

4 days later

Marshal Mason was in Doc's front room speaking in an exasperated whisper. "Just 5 minutes."

Doc answered in an insistent whisper, "You had 15 minutes just an hour ago. He needs to rest."

Mason's voice took on an edge. "This is important Doc. Surely 5 minutes won't hurt. "

The door to the back room swung open. Kitty stood there looking worn but somehow youthful. Her hair was brushed out and her face free of make-up. "My husband would like you to know that he's never going to be able to rest if you two don't start remembering he can hear!" She nodded at the marshal. "Go on in."

Marshal Jerry Mason gave Doc a smug look and nodded at Kitty, "Thank you, it will just be 5 minutes."

She lifted an eyebrow, "You'd better believe it. I'm timing you."

Mason closed the door behind him and Kitty rushed over and gave Doc a big hug. One reason was that she loved him, but the other was that since Matt had turned a corner 48 hours ago she felt like hugging everyone.

Doc hugged her back, "You know Kitty. I'd like to write a professional paper about Matt's recovery. Problem is no doctor would believe it and I'd be drummed out of the medical profession."

She giggled like a young girl and Doc was filled with joy at the sound.

"Kitty I should be able to release Matt in about 5 days. Where am I releasing him to?"

"Newly arranged for me to rent a cabin by Silver Lake. Matter of fact, it's right near your favorite fishing spot. It's just a mile outside of town yet real peaceful. I figure we'll be there for a month. That's enough time for Matt to get his strength back and Marshal Mason to ask all his questions."

"After that?"

"We hope to buy a small horse ranch. Something manageable that Matt can work with maybe one hired man. Festus is already angling for the job. We don't know quite where though, just that it should be close to a real city like maybe St. Louis. There are nice things about cities. Even Matt admits that."

They both laughed, but as their laughter floated away their eyes locked. There was so much to say, yet so much they had no words for.

Doc rubbed his mustache and pulled out his watch. "Mason's 5 minutes are up. Go tell him he's out of time. Your husband is all yours and the two of you have a lot of planning to do."

The End


End file.
